In the morning, I ll let you go
by Scarlett.Sugar.Fairy
Summary: Edward y Bella. Decisiones. Acciones -"No está bien ser conformista E. pero tampoco está bien ser infeliz por cosas que no podemos controlar como nuestro destino."- ¿El destino ya esta escrito o nosotros lo cambiamos cada dia?TParamoreFTContest
1. Chapter 1

**The Paramore fanfic twilight contest.**

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, forman parte de la gran obra de nuestra adorada Stephanie Meyer y el título de la historia va por inspiración de mi banda favorita Paramore. Todo lo demás incluyendo el drama y las lágrimas van completamente por mi cuenta._

**Nombre del Fic.: In the Morning, I`ll let you go.**

**Nombre de la canción en que se inspiró: (...)**_ In the Mourning (para las chicas que no sepan, esta canción los chicos la han venido interpretando en el tour por nuestros países, todavía no ha sido grabado en estudio… así que, muéranse Europeos y Gringos nosotros por primera vez tuvimos la primicia. En YouTube está el video Live desde varios países como Brasil, Chile y Colombia)._

**Autor/res.: .Fairy**

**Número de Palabras.: 7.424**

**link al perfil del contest: .net/u/2746802/The_Paramore_tiwilight_c0ntest**

**Pareja Elegida: Edward y Bella.**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: **_Esta no es la primera historia que escribo… más si es la primera que publico. Tiene mucho drama por que básicamente la canción lo dio y pues yo soy así me gustan las lágrimas y el sufrimiento ** Si, soy masoquista**. So, no sean malitas es mi primer Fic. Las fechas son muy importantes, La historia comienza el 11 de Marzo de ahi para adelante esta en presente.  
_

_

* * *

_

Dicen que Roma no se construyó en un día. Sin embargo, 24 horas sí que pueden hacer la diferencia.

**Viernes, 11 de Marzo de 2011 – 5:45p.m**

_El viento revolvía la arena y traía el olor de las algas arremolinadas alrededor de las casi gigantes piedras que rodean First Beach, en la pequeña playa de La push de la reserva quileute en la Península de Olympic, Washington. Mientras dos jóvenes abrazados y sentados en la arena están abstraídos mirando la inmensidad del océano, una pensando que su amor sería maravilloso si pudieran comparar la intensidad del mar a lo lejos como si fuera su futuro propio con el cobrizo que la sostenía contra su regazo en aquel atardecer. Y el otro, pensaba… él no pensaba, solo quería guardar el momento en lo más profundo de su ser y si pudiera embotellarlo para guardarlo en una caja fuerte donde solo el pudiera tenerlo. La envolvió más fuerte entre sus brazos exagerando un poco pero temeroso de que tal vez incluso el viento que soplaban las olas desde el mar hacia ellos pudiera alejarla de él, y ella solo atino a recostarse más y disfrutar de los pocos momentos que ellos realmente disfrutaban cuando estaban en silencio y sentían sus almas en calma y armonio la una con la otra._

_Un movimiento en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón saco a la castaña de su ensoñación._

_—Hola, Alice. Realmente no quiero hablar contigo ahora, te llamare cuando llegue a casa._

_Al otro lado se escuchó un suspiro seguido de un…_

_—Tienes que prometerlo_

_—Está bien, palabra de Boy Scout— Respondió la castaña en un intento de cortar la conversación y seguir disfrutando del momento con su amado, quien se dedicaba a deslizar su nariz desde el inicio de su mandíbula hasta el final de su cuello.—Serás la primera en saber cualquier cosa._

_—Tú nunca fuiste Boy scout— suspiro la chica en la otra línea— Pero te tomare la palabra, estaré en tu habitación. Así… —se escuchó un pitido en la línea _

_—De seguro es Renné, tengo que colgar. Nos vemos luego Al.— la castaña colgó el teléfono presionando la tecla roja más de lo normal logrando que el dispositivo pusiera aquel melodía irritante que anunciaba que se apagaba.- Donde estábamos?- Preguntó_

_-En la parte en que me dices que tan guapo me veo hoy?- Susurro en su oído haciendo que Bella se sacudiera un poco en una risita silenciosa. Logrando recuperar el momento y tratando de que su castaña olvidara la razón por la que todos repentinamente estaban interesados en ella. Dos años atrás nadie se detenía para mirar dos veces a Bella hoy todos quieren sentarse con ella en la cafetería._

_El móvil de Edward perturbó nuevamente la calma de los jóvenes. –Bella, déjame hablar con ella. Y con suerte, tendremos esta noche solo para nosotros._

_-Las cosas no serán tan fáciles E. y realmente no estamos preparados para un interrogatorio de la Agente Renné Dawyer- Swan –Collins 008.- Respondió Bella arrebatándole el móvil a Edward._

_-Como sabes que eso es lo que quiere tal vez solo está preocupada porque no has ido a verla ni una sola vez desde lo de Charlie- Dijo él arrepintiéndose tan pronto las palabras se formaban en su mente, mas fue muy tarde para detenerlas en sus labios._

_-Soy una experta leyendo el futuro, ¿no lo sabias? Tanto tiempo alrededor de Alice nunca es Improductivo, puedo hacer más que separar ropa de diseñadores de marca por orden alfabético en 1 minuto y sin ni siquiera leer la etiqueta.- Bella obviamente estaba tratando de evadir el asunto _

_-No me lo digas? Ahora te estas convirtiendo en bruja_

_-Acabo de decírtelo. Dame tu mano e incluso te podría sorprender lo asertiva que soy._

_Ni siquiera dudo 2 segundos en darle lo que quería. Bella admiro la palma de su mano y recorrió con la punta del índice las líneas horizontales primero, rozando inconscientemente más de una vez en la línea de la vida y dijo:_

_-Veo que vas a vivir un largo tiempo aunque casi en la mitad la línea se hace ilegible –Rio-debe ser porque te estas poniendo demasiada crema anti-edad en las manos, están borrando las arrugas de tu palma.- termino la castaña riendo_

_- ha ha ha. Te crees muy graciosa Swan_

_-Shhh, no he terminado. Veo que tu línea del sol está muy marcada lo que quiere decir que tendrás mucho éxito en la vida, fama y admiración – Edward iba a comentar algo más, pero la chica prosiguió – V-a-y-a tienes una línea de Marte y no todos la tienen debe ser por lo de tu línea del sol, puedes contar en tu vida con energía vital adicional y apoyo por parte de personas cercanas a ti o de guías espirituales del otro mundo que te están ayudando._

_Edward al ver la seriedad en la cara de Bella estaba empezando a escuchar con suma atención._

_-Veo también, que no has tenido mucha suerte en el amor. Por fortuna veo una castaña en tu futuro, si… ella será tu salvación de la invasión de las rubias oxigenadas que quieren absorber tu energía y porque no decirlo incluso tu dinero._

_-Ah sí? No ves por ahí su número telefónico también.- siguiéndole el juego _

_-Ya la conoces, veo también que ella robara tu corazón y que sabrás quien es ella tan pronto la veas. _

_-Creo que me las arreglaré mientras. Que puedes decirme de nosotros?_

_-Veo la casa de mis sueños que compraremos gracias a que serás famoso y exitoso, un perro adorable que llamaremos Jake y una gata vagabunda que se escapa en las noches por la puerta trasera pero que tú insistes en darle comida y se llama Lauren. Tendremos 8 hijos y una larga vida.- termino sintiendo que un estremecimiento la recorría por dentro._

_-Wow, podríamos poner un puesto para ti en la plaza central de Seattle Madame Isabella su futuro en 1 Minuto por 3.50 dólares y empezar a ahorrar para la casa y los pañales de nuestros 10 hijos._

_-Yo dije 8_

_-Nah. No serán suficientes, te lo aseguro.-suspiro- Tal vez esta sea nuestra última oportunidad de admirar el atardecer desde la infame playa de la push._

_-Por qué será la última? Vendremos en vacaciones. Sera como una costumbre, veremos el atardecer en la push por lo menos dos veces al año._

_-No será lo mismo Bella, cuando salgamos de Forks. Nos iremos para convertirnos en adultos, ellos olvidan la esencia de la vida. Estaremos pensando en cosas que solo nuestros padres piensan ahora. – Suspiro – Es solo que…_

_-Él bebe de Esme tiene miedo de crecer?-dijo con ánimo de bromear, pero no le salió tan natural._

_-Estoy siendo irritante?_

_-Tal vez. Mira, si de verdad crees que esta va a hacer nuestra última tarde de paz y calma como dos adolescentes inmaduros que solo piensan en diversión y esas tonterías, será así. Porque la vida se trata de ciclos, nunca hay finales solo nuevos comienzos. Es normal temer de lo desconocido E. pero para eso vivimos, estamos en una constante lucha contra los cambios y lo importante es demostrar que somos lo suficientemente fuerte para adaptarnos a ellos._

_ Es normal, y nunca nada será suficiente para nosotros porque siempre querremos más. Tal vez tengas razón, y en 5 años veamos las cosas de manera diferente o no. No está bien ser conformista E. pero tampoco está bien ser infeliz por cosas que no podemos controlar como nuestro destino_

_-Si le das ese discurso a todos los que arrimen donde Madame Isabella, podremos aumentar el precio a 5 dólares con 50 centavos._

_Los jóvenes rieron y decidieron admirar como el sol se hundía en las profundidades del mar y se llevaba el color naranja del cielo. Anunciando el crepúsculo, y tal como las palabras de la castaña habían pronosticado hace unos minutos, el día no había acabado aun solo hizo que la noche llegara._

**Sábado, 12 de Marzo de 2011 – 1:50 a.m.**

-Familiares de Isabella Swan – anuncio la voz somnolienta de la enfermera White – El doctor Gerandy necesita a los familiares de Isabella Swan.

Todos quisieron pasar al mismo tiempo por la puerta de entrada menos Edward. El camino lentamente hacia el consultorio del doctor. Tenía un mal presentimiento que había tratado de alejar de su mente toda la noche. Y estaba cansando de la mirada de lastima de Rosalie, de los intentos de Jasper por consolar a Alice y darle apoyo a su mejor amigo; La mirada desconsolada de Renné por saber que se le había acabado el tiempo para ganar el perdón de su única hija, y Emmett tenía la mirada más devastadora, nadie lo miraba directamente por que era como haber perdido la esperanza y contagiarse con aquel dolor insoportable.

-Estamos haciendo lo posible por que la transfieran en las próximas horas a Seattle, pero empezamos a temer que no sea lo mejor. Los exámenes demostraron una hemofilia grave – Renné dio un sollozo ahogado y Edward sintió un pitido en los oídos – El anticoagulante no está haciendo el trabajo que esperábamos, sin duda no estábamos preparados para esto. Se hubiera facilitado más nuestra labor si ella se hubiera practicado los exámenes después de lo que sucedió con el Jefe Swan.- Explico el doctor Gerandy tratando de preparar a la gente para la noticia que venía después

Todos recordaron el fatídico accidente que había arrebatado la vida de Charlie Swan. El buen jefe Swan que había hecho lo posible por darle una buena vida a su pequeña Bella no solo económica sino también emocionalmente, después de que su esposa los abandonara alegando que no estaba preparada para ser madre y la responsabilidad estaba siendo demasiado para ella. Cuando Charlie murió, Bella estaba desolada porque aparte de Edward, su padre era lo único seguro que tenía en su vida.

-Bella, ella. – El doctor suspiro y tomo aire - Cuando Charlie falleció por la falla renal. Ella vino antes a mí, y me pidió hacer un test para ver si era compatible con Charlie y realizar el trasplante. Lamentablemente, no lo era y la enfermedad de Charles hizo que todo su problema avanzara a pasos agigantados. Tememos que lo mismo pase con Bella. Y también está el asunto que…

-Doctor el suspense nos está matando – Dijo Renné con una nota histeria en la voz

-Bella se inscribió en la lista de donadores de órganos. Ella cree que si hubiera habido un riñón disponible para Charlie cuando todo sucedió, hubiéramos podido hacer más por él. Probablemente, sí. – Suspiro de nuevo – pero el quit de la cuestión aquí es que la gente de donación ya está aquí quieren revisar a Bella para…

-Usted está queriendo decir que no van a seguir haciendo nada por mi hija, porque esta gente está rodeándola como si fueran buitres esperando a ver a qué hora se la pueden llevar. ¡Es eso!- Termino gritando una histeria Renné.

Edward ya no quería escuchar. Se perdía en los recuerdos, como el de la primera vez que vio una chica bajita tratando de bajar de un monovolumen de los años 50 con una pila de libros entre sus brazos.

**Lunes, 2 de Septiembre de 2009 – 7:40 a.m.**

_-Y entonces yo le dije, Tanya por dios quien te dijo que el naranja era el nuevo rosa. Es como decir que las castañas son las nuevas rubias. Además, que Galliano ya no sea diseñador de Dior no quiere decir que los nuevos diseñadores sean pasantes de Lady Gaga…- Edward escuchaba como si fuera un radio al que le van bajando el sonido poco a poco, solo tenía sus sentidos para ver en qué momento tendría que salir corriendo a socorrer a la pequeña castaña que hacia equilibrio con aquellos pesados libros. – Ed, Eddi, Edward, EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN NO ME ESTAS OYENDO._

_-Alice, no estoy sordo. Y si te oigo, lo que no hago es escucharte, son dos cosas muy diferentes. Además, sea lo que sea que haya pasado con Tanya lo resolverás y mañana estarán planeando una nueva excursión de compras- respondió nervioso cuando vio que el objeto de su atención se acercaba despreocupadamente al bache del suelo que hace que los autos bajen la velocidad en la entrada y podría tropezarse – Nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo, Al – se despidió despreocupadamente mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia la chica de los libros._

_Su corazón latía desbocadamente cuando vio que a ella solo le quedaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a la trampa mortal y él le llevaba el doble de la distancia.- Tal vez si le gritara – pensó el, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no conocía su nombre y ella no sabía quién era el._

_Que le diría…_

_El tiempo se acababa y la chica estaba a punto de tropezar, no había tiempo para pensar todo paso muy rápido…_

_La chica avanzo y él hizo el amago de salir corriendo para alcanzar a levantarle en brazos, pero en una maniobra inesperada sus pies se enredaron y se oyó un golpe contra el suelo junto a un grito ahogado que hizo que los estudiantes que se encontraban en el estacionamiento y que a su pesar eran más o menos la mitad de aquel computo de estudiantes de la Secundaria de Forks voltearan a verlo. Solo atino a alzar la mirada para ver como la castaña avanzaba a la entrada de la escuela caminando despreocupadamente como si no hubiera arriesgado su vida al atravesar el estacionamiento lleno de trampas mortales sin poder mirar el camino._

_Dos tacones louboutin de 8 centímetros que adornaban las kilométricas piernas de Rosalie Hale se atravesaron en su campo de visión mientras ella lo miraba con sorna desde su 1.75 centímetros de estatura._

_-Edward._

_-Rosalie – respondió el chico mientras se levantaba sacudiendo su ropa y sus manos de la tierra húmeda que se había convertido en barro gracias a la llovizna matutina de hace unas horas._

_-Eddie! Pero mira nada más. Se suponía que seriamos los alumnos nuevos misteriosos. No hablaríamos con nadie y un aura de perfección nos rodearía. Y TÚ mi rastrero hermano lo acabas de arruinar con tu entrada triunfal.- _

_-Alice, como algo tan pequeño puede ser tan inmensamente irritante_

_-Jasper! Lo escuchaste. ¡El golpe le dejo un daño cerebral!. Rápido hay que llevarlo con papá.-Grito la chica de 1.60 de cabello negro saltando en sus tacones nada apropiados para ir a la escuela en un día normal y acompañando el aspaviento con una mirada aterrada. Y agarrándose/colgándose del cuello de su Rubio novio._

_-No lo creo- respondió la rubia – esperemos que el golpe haya puesto a funcionar la mononeurona que tiene. Con suerte estará rebotando en su cabeza y active a las otras que se han estado podridas todos estos años._

Nadie olvidara que así fue como conocieron en la escuela a los Cullen. Desde ese día todos supieron quién era quien y la relación tan especial que había entre ellos. Incluyendo a Bella Swan la callada y tímida hija del Jefe de policía de Forks.

Pero a diferencia de ella que no dedico más de un pensamiento a aquel grupo de jóvenes tan _peculiar _que había llegado de Alaska cuando transfirieron a su padre al hospital del pueblo. El varón menor de los Cullen no podía dejar de pensar en la castaña que se la pasaba debajo de un árbol detrás de la escuela a la hora del almuerzo, siempre con un libro diferente. Nadie hablaba mucho de ella, eso le había puesto una gran dificultad al tratar de sacar información sobre ella y conocerla un poco más.

Así avanzo un año completo, llego el día del baile de graduación pero él no estaba listo para invitarle. Ni siquiera había podido saludarle EN UN AÑO. No era que le diera vergüenza, simplemente nunca encontró el momento apropiado para hablar con ella, se había conformado con ser su acosador personal.

**_Jueves, 24 de junio de 2010 – 11: 45 a.m._**

Un día de esos de las vacaciones de verano, se encontraba echado en una tumbona en el jardín trasero de su casa, mirando como su madre plantaba unos tulipanes rojos alrededor del riachuelo que pasaba detrás de su casa. Le había ayudado, pero Esme lo hecho cuando empezó a darle consejos sobre cómo tenía que plantar las semillas. Y es que, ella no dudaba de la salud mental de su hijo pero a la matriarca de la familia Cullen no le gusta que le digan cómo debe hacer las cosas.

El cobrizo suspiro pensando que si su madre le hubiera dado la oportunidad de ayudarle, sus tulipanes crecerían tan grandes y hermosos como los que Bella Swan planto en el jardín hace 8 meses.

_Bella. Bella. Isabella._ Su nombre completo era el único dato que había logrado sacarles a las chicas que lo acosaban todo el tiempo en la escuela. Mas solo era eso, nadie conocía mucho de ella. Al parecer, ella misma no quería que nadie supiera nada de ella. Solo la había visto hablar dos veces o tal vez más con Ángela Webber pero sin duda podría contar las ocasiones con los dedos de sus manos.

-Edward, te necesitan en el teléfono – la voz de su primo Emmett bramo desde la sala. Había venido a pasar las vacaciones de la Universidad con lo que le quedaba de familia después de que su padre falleciera el año pasado a la edad de ya de 90 años. Y es que Emmett era considerado un milagro de la ciencia. Sus padres tenían 70 y 56 años respectivamente cuando lo tuvieron y su madre no resistió el trabajo de parte dejándole a su marido de 70 la responsabilidad de un bebé_. Adorable_. Pero Bebé al fin a cabo. Sin la ayuda de Esme hubiera enloquecido, pero el enternecido corazón de la joven universitaria no podía concebir que ese bebé creciera sin una imagen maternal a su lado. Así fue como el destino quiso que el bebé Emmett McCarty creciera al lado de Esme y la quisiera tanto como a su propia madre.

-Quién es? – pregunto extrañado el cobrizo de que no lo hubieran contactado al móvil. Una luz de esperanza se encendió en su interior al pensar que tal vez fuera _ella_ pero luego recordó que ella no sabía más que su nombre.

-Hola, Eddie.

-Hey, Lauren – respondió mirando al cielo como si quisiera castigar a los ángeles por condenarlo de esa manera. Y es que, de todas las acosadoras de Forks, había una en especial que le ponía los pelos de punta y esa tenia nombre y apellido Lauren Mallory. Aunque le tenía un aprecio especial a la rubia porque había sido ella quien le había dicho el nombre de Bella.

-Eddie. Te llamo porque estaba preocupada por ti. No te he visto en el pueblo, y no me habías comentado si ibas a viajar en vacaciones. Aunque si estas en casa significa que estas en casa – _Las coges al vuelo chiquita_ hubiera querido responder Edward pero Esme le enseño a ser un caballero con las mujeres _ con todas_. – Escucha, me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo en la noche, ya que no quisiste ir al baile de graduación conmigo me la debes. Además, estoy deprimida Eddie. Ya que Bella Swan me robo mi trabajo de verano y ahora no tengo nada que hacer.

_Bella Swan. Bella Swan. Bella Swan. Bella Swan. Bella Swan._

Solo esas palabras captaron su atención y de pronto se encontró tan absorto como solo Alice lo podría estar cuando veía E!News escuchando toda la conversación que sostenía Lauren con ella misma acerca de Bella.

-Entonces que te parece si pasamos por la nueva cafetería que está en la biblioteca del centro. Luego podríamos ir a Port Ángeles, tal vez tu padre te preste el Mercedes.- Termino la rubia

-Ah sí Lauren, el problema es que le prometí a mi mama que le iba a ayudar a bañar a los perros – no tenían de hecho, pero Lauren no tenía forma de saberlo.- Así que, siento mucho que hayas perdido tu trabajo como mesera. Pero no me es posible reunirme contigo.

-Oh! Ya veo. Bueno, de todas formas será otro día. Por cierto, tontito no era mesera, era vendedora en la tienda de los Newton, ya sabes la de artículos deportivos. No recuerdas que un día fuiste a visitarme- ahora lo recordó. Aunque también recordó, que no había ido a visitarla a ella sino a comprar carpas nuevas y comida enlatada para la excursión que hizo con su padre y que lo alejo de Forks toda una semana.

-Ok, Lauren nos vemos luego- y luego se arrepintió de haberle dado esperanzas a Lauren de verse con él. Pero era ya muy tarde y tenía una misión. _Hablar con Bella Swan._

- ¡Mama!

-Cariño, te juro que todas las semillas quedaron a 20 centímetros de profundidad inclinadas 60 grados hacia donde sale el sol. – exploto ella, Edward no se lo espero. De pronto empezó a reír y Esme lo acompaño.

- No era eso mama, te quería pedir el auto. Acaba de llegar un libro que estaba esperando hace unos meses y me gustaría ir ahora.

40 Minutos después había aparcado el mercedes de su madre frente a la tienda de los Newton´s pero no tenía valor para entrar en la tienda. El sonido de su móvil lo asusto y no quiso admitir que el grito que pego fue muy poco masculino.

-Rosalie. En que puedo ayudarte?

-Estas acosando a Isabella de nuevo, no?

-qué?... como… no… - suspiro – como lo supiste?

-Le dijiste a Esme que ibas por un libro, y para ti siempre que hay un libro de por medio está involucrado con Bella.

-Eso no es cierto! A mí me gusta leer- alego el cobrizo

-Los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm que te leía Esme no entra en la categoría de libros leídos por año, Eddie –pooh. – rio la rubia al otro lado de la línea. _Rio._ Rosalie nunca ríe

-Estas riendo acaso?- pregunto el asombrado

- Hmmm… podría- hizo un pausa – El hecho es que necesito un favor que a la vez es un favor para ti.

-No te entiendo, pero dime que quieres

-No me extraña. El hecho es que necesito que me compres unas botas nuevas que hay en el local de los Newton ya Bella sabe cuáles son. Le había dicho que pasaría por ellas hoy pero tengo una cita esta noche y apenas tengo tiempo de arreglarme.

-Eso es cierto víbora, ¿cuánto demoras es hacer cambio de piel? Y desde cuando la llamas Bella. Mejor aún explícame por qué sabias que Bella trabaja ahí y no me lo dijiste.

Rosalie suspiro

-Mira pedazo de subnormal, solo tráeme las jodidas botas. Carlisle quiere salir de excursión este fin de semana. Y hazte un favor a ti mismo, háblale a Bella mirándole a los ojos y no balbucees ni le digas que sabes que le gusta la tarta de manzana, tarado.- y colgó.

-Sí, yo también te quiero.

Salió refunfuñando del auto, la pelea con Rose le había liberado unas cuantas endorfinas y su corazón bombeaba sangre a todas partes de su cuerpo, sino lograba recoger la valentía ahora no lo haría nunca.

Llego pateando unas piedritas de gravilla por el camino y abrió la puerta del local haciendo que las campanas que anunciaban la puerta sonaran. Bella asomo la cabeza debajo del mostrador de madera donde estaba la caja y le sonrió tímidamente. Edward sintió los huesos esponjosos y el latido del corazón palpitaba en su garganta, pero esa era una reacción de chica que se obligó a controlar por el bien y la recuperación completa de su dignidad delante de Bella.

-En que puedo ayudarte, Edward?

Edward no lo podía creer ella lo conocía, dijo su nombre. Siempre había odiado su nombre tan antiguo y con tantos sobrenombres feos, pero cuando ella lo dijo sonó tan… _que tan gay puede llegar a ser mi mente_ se reprendió a sí mismo y se obligó a contestarle a Bella que ya le miraba con cara de expectación.

Dio dos pasos confiados y luego otros pocos hasta llegar al mostrador y recostarse en una pose que el sabia el 95% de las mujeres de Forks – el otro 5% consistía en sus hermanas y la asociación de lesbianas de Forks - consideraría sexy.

-Si?- dijo la chica arqueando la ceja derecha. Haciendo que la confianza de Edward flaqueara un momento y le dieran unas ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. Pero entonces, la irritante voz de Rosalie su pepe grillo personal llego a su mente - _háblale a Bella mirándole a los ojos y no balbucees ni le digas que sabes que le gusta la tarta de manzana, tarado-_ ignorando el insulto de la rubia prosiguió

- Bella, Hey. Dia Como tu estado ha- una risita proveniente de la señora Newton que se encontraba sentada en el suelo sacando nuevos productos de cajas para abastecer las estanterías le hizo caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho. Bella, ahora arrugaba el ceño y apretaba los labios para no soltar la risita que se le quería escapar.

- Quiero decir…Como ha estado tu día?- repitió sintiéndose como un idiota delante de la chica de sus sueños y una de las señoras más cotilleras de todo Washington, que digo de toda la costa oeste de Estados Unidos.

-Muy bien, Gracias. Pero en que puedo ayudarte?

Pensó que las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería más bien como siempre temía. Pero entonces decidió poner en marcha el plan original. La miro directamente a los ojos y le dijo

-Mi hermana Rosalie me pidió que le comprara unas botas para excursionista. Dijo que tu sabias cuales eran – le sostuvo la mirada sin parpadear y trato de usar su voz sexy. Que al parecer fue estupenda porque Bella le sonrió y le señalo la mesa que se encontraba en el ventanal más grande.

-Ella separo estas ayer. – dijo cogiendo un par – necesitas algo mas?

Que tal un beso y una cita, pensó él.

-No creo que eso es todo – suspiro triste al ver que había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con el objeto de su desvelo.

- Son $20.75, justo hoy tienen descuento – le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa. Bien Rose, me debes 20 dólares pensó sacando su billetera y haciendo que en el proceso saltara un ticket de cine que tenía guardado ahí y callera en el mostrador.

- Romeo y Julieta, te gustan los clásicos? – pregunto la castaña – Es una buena película, que versión viste?

- La original claro. – respondió el entusiasmado de poder alargar más su despedida

- Yo amo esa versión – dijo mirando el ticket – Hey, incluso estuvimos en la misma función – _Claro que sí_, quiso responder él. _Fue uno de esos días en los que estaba acosándote para poder acercarme a ti. _

- Es genial, que el nuevo cinema también ponga los clásicos de vez en cuando. De hecho, me suscribí en el boletín virtual y esta semana habrá una función de desayuno en tifany´s.- informo la castaña.

- No me digas, amo esa película – y es que al fin salió algo en común. Esme amaba esa película y siempre la veía los jueves en la tarde cuando Alice tenía clase de ballet y Carlisle tomaba un turno extra para poder tener el fin de semana extra con su familia. Esme hacia palomitas y se sentaban en el cómodo sofá del living para disfrutar la calma que dejaba a Alice fuera de casa. – Iras a verla, que te parece si vamos juntos?

Ya no hubo tiempo de arrepentirse. Había hablado e invitado a Bella Swan a salir, todo en un solo día. Esme se pondría orgullosa de él. _Claro si él se lo contase, cosa que no pasaría nunca_

-Claro! – Respondió ella – Me recoges o nos vemos allá?

-Yo te recojo. Apuntas tu dirección? – preguntó por mera formalidad, él podría llegar a su casa solo siguiendo su olor, como aquellos perritos cazadores del documental que Emmett le obligo a ver anoche mientras Esme terminaba la cena.

Edward ansiaba que pasaran las noches lo más rápido posible y llegara el viernes para salir con Bella. No quería planear la cita porque quería que todo fuera lo más natural posible y saber si después de todo, ella era su _Bella._

Rosalie nunca le pago las botas, alegándole que le había hecho el favor de su vida. Al final, resulto que la cita fue con Emmett, y había salido todo muy bien. Se alegraba por ellos y deseaba que las cosas también salieran igual para él y Bella.

**Sábado, 12 de Marzo de 2011 – 3:00 a.m.**

-Edward. Hijo, ven un segundo- le llamo Carlisle sacándole de sus recuerdos. Edward siguió a su padre por los pasillos del hospital de Forks hasta que vio su destino la sala de cuidados intensivos.

-Sé que esto está siendo duro para ti, hijo – le dijo apoyando una mano en su hombro – pero no tienes que fingir ser fuerte, a todos nos duele. Bella, ella no quiere esto para ti. Ni tampoco que te culpes por lo que paso, los accidentes pasan todos los días y…-

"_No está bien ser conformista E. pero tampoco está bien ser infeliz por cosas que no podemos controlar como nuestro destino."_

Recordó esas palabras de ella como si se las estuviera susurrando en el oído. Volvió la vista hacia su padre con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas retenidas.

-Probablemente, lo que voy a hacer no está bien. Pero eres mi hijo y no puedo verte sufrir de esta manera.- apretó más la mano en su hombro – Bella… - suspiro – ella ya no va a despertar, Edward.

Edward negó con la cabeza y abrazo a su padre mientras las lágrimas de impotencia y dolor que había acumulado toda la noche rodaban por sus mejillas hasta mojar la bata blanca de su padre.

-Esta es tu oportunidad para despedirte de ella- susurro en su oreja – encontraron una niña de 5 años que es compatible con el corazón de Bella. Tiene una falla cardiaca congénita y sus padres fallecieron. Cada segundo que pasa, la posibilidad de que el corazón de Bella le dé a esa niña la oportunidad de vivir y tener una familiar se disminuye.

Edward también lo sabía, Bella siempre hacia lo correcto para los demás. Incluso si tuviera que sacrificarse ella misma para lograrlo. Pero el precio a pagar para él era muy alto, él no era tan noble como Bella y la idea de despedirse de ella para siempre le parecía inconcebible. Y aunque sabía que no debía de culparse por lo que paso era inevitable.

**Viernes, 11 de Marzo de 2011 – 7:45 p.m.**

La llovizna chocaba levemente contra el parabrisas del Volvo nuevo de Edward, regalo de sus abuelos paternos por haberse graduado de la secundaria y ser admitido en la universidad de Syracuse, aunque él hubiera rechazado el privilegio de ir. Él tenía claro que no iba a ir a ningún lugar donde no pudiera estar Bella. Y lamentablemente, el fondo universitario que el Jefe Swan había hecho para Bella no estaba ni un poco cerca de pagar una Universidad del Ivy League.

Por suerte ambos fueron admitidos en la Universidad de Washington y habían encontrado dormitorios cerca, no tenían de que preocuparse, salvo claro la presión universitaria a la que se iban a ver sometidos los próximos 4 años.

Claro que ni los padres ni los abuelos de Edward sabían de su decisión todavía, y la razón por la que Alice quería tan desesperadamente hablar con Bella, precisamente era porque hoy en la mañana antes de recoger a su chica para ir a la escuela un sobre de manila con el membrete de la Universidad de Washington asomaba entre los estados de cuenta de las tarjetas de crédito de Carlisle. Alice era la única que sabía cuáles eran sus planes sin necesidad de que ellos hubieran dicho nada del asunto. Recordó, lo sucedido.

_Cogió el sobre y se dio prisa por llegar a casa de Bella en su auto nuevo._

_Por la cara de Bella sabía que ella también había recibido el mismo sobre. El auto aún no se había detenido y ella ya casi tenía medio cuerpo dentro del coche._

_-Lo abriste? – pregunto con un brillo de excitación casi maniático en sus cafés ojos._

_-Nope. Y tú? – Bella negó con la cabeza tan bruscamente que el temió que ella se hubiera desnucado – Bueno, que tal si vamos en la tarde a la Push y lo abrimos juntos. Y solos - añadió rápidamente antes de que Bella pudiera agregar llamar a su amiguito masculino Jacob Black, amigo pero masculino al fin y al cabo. Para darle noticias._

_Bella suspiro- No creo poder aguantar tanto. Pero hare el esfuerzo.- le sonrió a Edward y el decidió que esa sonrisa era lo único que el necesitaba para tener un buen día._

Todo había salido bien, solo quedaba hablar con sus padres. Sabía que Carlisle y Esme lo apoyarían, sus abuelos eran cuenta aparte. Pero él no quería pensar en eso ahora.

Bella suspiro

-Y pensar que hubiéramos podido escoger un destino soleado para la universidad – pasando el dedo por la ventana que estaba al lado de su cabeza y dibujando un corazón. Edward sonrió

-Seriamos los dos alumnos albinos en medio de californianos de piel bronceada y sonrisa pepsodent.- rio Edward -Mientras estuviéremos juntos, podríamos estar en el cirulo polar ártico o en el desierto del Sahara y yo sería feliz. – termino el sonriéndole torcidamente y con ese brillo de adoración en sus ojos que Bella amaba.

Bella iba a responder cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio una sombra que apareció de repente en la mitad de la carretera. Su grito alerto a Edward pero fue muy tarde para frenar solo atino a girar el volante hacia un lado para no estrellarse con la sombra. El volante vibro entre sus manos y el sintió como las llantas derrapaban sobre el asfalto mojado por la lluvia y se deslizaban directo a la pared de árboles que rodeaban las carreteras de Forks, trato de proteger con sus manos a Bella cuando el coche impacto, pero la bolsa de aire que salió del timón actuó más rápido que el, devolviéndole a su asiento y golpeando su cabeza contra el reposacabezas. El golpe le dejo atontando y todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, trato de enfocar la vista hacia el lado derecho buscando a Bella y cuando no la vio a su lado se concentró y se dio cuenta que ella le necesitaba.

Con las manos trato de deshacerse del globo de aire pero en el proceso encontró la manija de la puerta y se dio cuenta que era mejor salir del auto. Con mucha dificultad lo logro.

-¡Bella!, Bella dónde estás? – grito aferrándose al auto para sacar sus piernas.

-¡Bells!. – cuando logro salir rodeo el auto por detrás para dar la vuelta ya que el árbol con que el habían impactado se cernía peligrosamente sobre el auto amenazando con caer encima.

Un golpe en el suelo y un gemido lastimero fue lo que se escuchó cuando Bella se resbalo del parachoques del auto que estaba hirviendo y cayó al suelo, dejando un rio de sangre sobre este de la herida que se formó cuando una fracción del vidrio del parabrisas se enterró en su espalda en el momento en que lo atravesó.

-Edward – logro pronunciar, él la escucho y corrió hacia donde ella estaba tirada.

-Bella!. Dios, - suspiro Edward cogiéndole la cabeza y poniéndola entre sus piernas –Shhh, cálmate- dijo cuándo Bella empezó a sollozar agónicamente – Iré a buscar ayuda.

-Noo…No me dejes Edward – empezó a balbucear ella

-Shhh Bells no te esfuerces. Necesitamos ayuda.- Dijo pensando en la sombra que se les había atravesado y también en Bella. Estaban cerca de la ciudad a unos 5 minutos en autos y a unos 15 minutos si lo hacían a pie, pero Bella no se veía en condiciones de hacer ningún esfuerzo.

-Edwarrd. No voy a lograrlo, no me dejes sola. Tengo miedo. – dijo ella

-No digas nada más, Cálmate amor.- Edward suspiro y decidió que el extraño al que había atropellado se salvaría si él llegaba rápido a las casas que estaban empezando el pueblo para pedir ayuda y Bella era quien más le preocupaba por que se veía muy mal. El miedo había empezado a hacer mella en el también, pero debía alejarlo por el bien de Bella.- Vamos! Tenemos que llegar al pueblo para pedir ayuda.

-No…creo…poder – Bella musito con mucho esfuerzo, cada segundo que pasaba sentía como sus extremidades se dormían y el dolor le arrancaba el aire del pecho.

-Ya lo sé, cariño. –dijo levantándola en vilo y fue cuando noto el pedazo de filo que ella tenía clavado en un costado. Bella chillo cuando un nuevo ramalazo de dolor le recorrió y Edward la puso de pie y la sostuvo contra su cuerpo.-Esta bien, amor. Estaremos bien – susurro en su oído tratando de calmarla mientras pensaba en lo que debía hacer. De algo estaba seguro tenía que atajar la herida para que dejara de sangrar, pero el vidrio aún estaba ahí. Suspiro y dejo de pensar en lo que iba a hacer, solo lo hizo.

-Amor, esto dolerá un poco. Pero debo hacerlo. – Musito en la oreja de Bella, y pasando los brazos de ella por su cuello – Sostente – Ella ya no tenía fuerzas, el cómo pudo la sostuvo contra si con un brazo rodeando su espalda mientras con la otra agarro el pedazo de vidrio y lo desincrusto del costado de Bella. Ella dio un gemido de dolor y el sintió como si el dolor de ella fuera el suyo propio. Tiro el vidrio al suelo y agarro fuertemente el dobladillo de la blusa de ella para arrancar un pedazo, hizo un intento de torniquete y lo amarro en su cintura. La agarro en vilo de nuevo y se fue caminando por la senda mojada con la mujer que amaba desmadejada entre sus brazos.

Bella ya no hablaba y de sus labios solo salía sollozos de aire entrecortados, las lágrimas de su rostro se iban secando y Edward se asustó al ver que poco a poco no salían más para remplazarlas. Iba pensando que todo tenía que salir bien. Demonios si no. Él había luchado tanto por ella, acosándola todo el año como un psicópata, dejo a un lado el sueño de sus abuelos de ir a una Universidad de la Ivy League, tenía todo un futuro planeado junto a ella. Suspiro y se obligó a no pensar y a seguir caminando. Toda la tecnología al alcance de sus manos y no poder usarla para pedir ayuda. Malditas empresas de comunicación ponían señal en las jodidas playas de unos indios nativos y no en las carreteras que conducen a las ciudades.

-Bells, ya casi llegamos.- Dijo besando su frente, pero ella ya no respondió.

Un par de minutos después Edward diviso los primeros postes de luz de Forks y acelero el paso. Justo unos faroles de luz le iluminaron desde atrás y el sonido de una corneta le hizo voltear, unas farolas de una SUV le cegaron la vista y el conductor redujo la velocidad para frenar a su lado. De la puerta de copiloto salió una señora de unos 40 años histérica cuando vio a Bella entre sus brazos. Rápidamente, Edward subió al auto en los asientos trasero poniendo a Bella en su regazo para que los llevaran al hospital. El conductor que resultó ser un conocido del padre de Bella le dijo que habían pasado y se habían detenido en el lugar del accidente buscando algún herido, pero solo habían encontrado a un venado en la mitad de la carretera. Edward sintió nauseas al pensar que había arriesgado la vida de su amada por un maldito venado con problemas de orientación. Abrazo a Bella más fuerte entre sus brazos y enterró su nariz en su cabello, orando a aquel divino ser que era el único que podía darle felicidad.

Llegaron al hospital, pero el Doctor Cullen no se encontraba de guardia y el Doctor Gerandy arrebato a Bella de los brazos de Edward para tenderla en una camilla que los estaba esperando en la entrada del hospital.

Se llevaron a Bella en ella y Edward vio como por el camino una enfermera le tomaba el pulso mientras otro le ponía una mascarilla con oxígeno. Edward iba como un robot detrás de ella, hasta que una mano se enterró en su pecho y le hizo retroceder, escucho a lo lejos una voz que le decía que no podía seguir y a lo lejos otra voz que grito histérica su nombre antes de que sus piernas no le sostuvieran mas y callera al duro y frio suelo de la sala de urgencias del Hospital de Forks.

**Sábado, 12 de Marzo de 2011- 3:45 a.m.**

Edward estaba sentado en una butaca que Carlisle le había conseguido mientras sostenía y entrelazaba su mano con la fría de Bella. Habían muchos tubos a su alrededor y una gran mascara cubría casi toda su cara, el pitido del corazón de Bella le parecía a Edward una melodía como esas que a él le gustaba componer. Una triste y nostálgica pero a la vez dulce.

-Edward – el cerro los ojos ante la mención de su nombre – Solo te puedo dar cinco minutos más. Ellos ya están aquí, y desafortunadamente no hay nada que podamos hacer para impedirlo. Bella firmo.

Edward quería culpar a todos por lo que estaba sucediendo, A Renné por dejar a Bella cuando era una niña, porque entonces ella no hubiera sido tan tímida con respecto familiarizarse con otras personas porque pensaba que no la querían y hubiera podido conocerla antes y disfrutar de su compañía más tiempo, quería culpar a Alice porque si no hubiera llamado a Bella en la tarde irían directo a su casa y no a la de ella en Forks, quería culpar a Carlisle por no haber estado en turno a esa hora el seguro hubiera podido salvar a Bella, quería culpar al doctor Gerandy por rendirse tan rápido, quería culpar a la universidad de Washington por mandar las solicitudes hoy y no mañana, quería culparse a sí mismo por no manejar con precaución, quería culpar a Bella por firmar esa maldita forma que la estaba matando para salvar a alguien más, quería culpar a Charlie por morir y dejarle esas ideas a su hija en la cabeza. Pero luego comprendió algo y es que sin importar que hubieren o no hubieren hecho las personas que había nombrado. La hemofilia no hubiera dejado que ella se hubiera recuperado, la enfermedad que heredo de Charlie no dejo que su sangre pudiera coagularse y ya había perdido mucha sangre en el accidente.

Ahí fue cuando entendió que la culpa era del destino y llegaron por tercera vez ese día las palabras de Bella su mente -_"No está bien ser conformista E. pero tampoco está bien ser infeliz por cosas que no podemos controlar como nuestro destino."- _Miro a Bella por última vez y memorizo cada detalle de su cara aun con los moretones y la máscara era la chica más hermosa que había visto, no era una belleza que resalta a simple vista era una más delicada y lo más importante era que reflejaba la belleza que tenía por dentro pura, noble, humilde y hermosa.

Se levantó para depositar un beso en su frente y se acercó en su oído para susurrarle. – Cuando dijiste que nunca habían finales sino nuevos comienzos, casi te creo. Pero hoy entendí que sin ti para mí siempre hay un final. Tú finalizas y ella comienza con tu corazón. Pero eso es una gran mentira, porque tú me lo prometiste a mí. Lo recuerdas, ella no se lleva tu corazón, solo un órgano que bombea sangre. Porque tu corazón y tu alma me pertenecen y están aquí – Dijo poniendo la mano de ella en su pecho – siempre estarán conmigo así como mi corazón y mi alma siempre estarán contigo. Te amo. Pero es hora de que salves a esa niña. En la mañana cuando tu corazón sea el de ella, entonces dejare que tu recuerdo y tu olor se vallan de mi mente porque lo importante de ti vivirá siempre dentro de mí. Adiós, amor.

Y con esto Edward salió de la habitación de la UCI del hospital de Forks para hacer lo que su amada diría un Nuevo Comienzo.

_You escape like a runaway train_

_Off the tracks and down again_

_My hearts beating like a steam boat tugging all your burdens_

_On my shoulders_

_In the mourning I'll rise_

_In the mourning I'll let you die_

_In the mourning. all my worry._

_Now there's nothing but time that's wasted_

_And words that have no backbone_

_Oh the whole world_

_Seems to be waiting_

_Can you hear the echoes fading_

_In the mourning I'll rise_

_In the mourning I'll let you die_

_In the mourning. all my sorry's_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Chicas! ^.^

Gracias por sus Reviews, sus alerts y por agregarme a Favoritos ** _me sonrojo_** Me agregaron como autora favorita y eso ya fue suficiente ganancia para mí.

Quiero que sepan que les tengo una sorpresita con este OS que puede que ya no sea más OS. — Rio — A las chicas Johana y Fabi gracias por sus RR, no les pude contestar porque no tienen cuenta, pero si me dejan el correo separado, ejemplo: J e k i t a p a t t z 1 9 h o t m a i l . c o m. Yo les mando su debida respuesta.

No siendo más, les recuerdo que las votaciones estarán hasta el 1 de Abril y pueden elegir hasta 2 historias para votar. También, les quiero recomendar por la historia de mi querida Caro en la cuenta que les voy a dar, ya saben que la ponen sin espacios.

http: / /www. fanfiction. net/s/6306557/3/ Sexy_Lady_s


End file.
